


Crossfire

by prozyim



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Alteration of Canon Details, read: its a ryuji fic, slice of life-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozyim/pseuds/prozyim
Summary: All the ways in which Akira got caught up in Ryuji.[Akira Kurusu/Protagonist x Ryuji Sakamoto ; PegoRyu/RyuKira]





	1. Outside their Classrooms

**Author's Note:**

> omg,,, its my first Persona 5 fic,,, it was a long time coming! im planning multiple chapters for this, and usually i would wait until i have more written down, but im too excited to be posting something again. 
> 
> hope you enjoy! leave a comment! :0

Akira ponders the ceiling tiles in the hallway. A hair’s length away from his back, the classroom moves on from the very slight disturbance caused by the one mistake the young man made today of forgetting to silence his cell phone. His heart is still racing, blood still pumping as a reaction to the strict look his teacher gave him upon hearing that tireless jingle. Every single word he heard, from his teacher’s criticisms to his classmates’ whispers still echoes in his ears like the back and forth of a creaking door.

_“Now, Kurusu-kun, I know you just transferred here, but please be aware of our expectations…”_

_“New guy got expelled, and he’s already trying to get in trouble here?”_

_“Can’t believe they let a criminal come to this school.”_

He ducks his head and shudders until his breathing returns. None of this was a surprise, and he already made the decision to play it cool and keep to himself until the end of the year. However, even Akira felt discouraged and frustrated. Who wouldn’t be, when everyone believes he’s something he isn’t?

Suddenly, he hears a door slam open and shut, so he naturally turns his head over only to immediately look away. Staring brings attention he didn’t need.

 _Wait_ , he pauses, and looks again. It is a familiar face.

“Sakamoto-kun…” The name slips from Akira’s lips before he can stop them, and the bleached blonde boy looks at him with big, brown eyes. He is slouched over again, hands in his pockets, and he gives Akira the biggest grin he’s ever seen someone make. 

Ryuji turns back and stares straight ahead, but his eyes wander to Akira’s form. “Don’t look distracted. Your teacher’ll catch ya.” 

The other boy straightens and looks down again, but his lips start to move. “How did you get in trouble?” 

Ryuji chuckles. “Chewing gum. You?” 

“My phone went off…” He frowns down at his pockets, where his phone used to be. First it was downloading suspicious apps, and now going off in class. 

Ryuji clicks his tongue and sighs. “Freakin’ teachers here. They always punish me for the tiniest little shit.” He laughs then, and Akira feels eyes on him. “I guess you’re in the same boat as me, eh?”

Akira flashes back to just earlier that day, when the two of them wound up in an alternate Shujin Academy, the typical school exchanged for a castle instead. The way that king Kamoshida treated Ryuji, it was no surprise he had it out for him. Then, Akira… he, well, he didn’t quite understand what he did. Someone, or some _thing_ , called out to him, and before he knew it, the guards were taken out and Ryuji and him were running. It seemed like some wild dream, but at the same time, ever since then, Akira has felt different. As if the weight of his soul has become heavier. As if he acquired some new purpose in that other world. In a way, it all started because of the boy standing next to him.

“I think you’ve got a point there. It’s my first day and I’ve already been kicked out,” Akira laments, and leans back gently against the wall. 

“The two of us could get along real well.” 

Akira shakes his head. “You probably shouldn’t get involved with me, if your reputation is that bad already.” 

The other boy laughs again, and Akira half-wishes the teacher would come out and chastise him. “Now I’m even more interested. See, Kurusu-kun, they don’t mind the trash hanging out with the trash, as long as they don’t get caught in the crossfire.” 

Akira gazes, bewildered, as Ryuji shows off another prize-winning smile. It’s crooked, but he’s got a nice set of teeth, Akira can’t help but notice. “Are you suggesting we become partners?” he asks, straightening up again.

“After what happened this morning, Kurusu-kun, there’s no way you’re getting rid of me,” he says. “You remember, right?”

“Kept thinking I was dreaming.” 

“Well, wake up, because I have a feeling that… _other_ Shujin was real. And the only way we’re getting to the bottom of this is if we stick together.” 

Akira stares up at the ceiling tiles again. For a moment, he envisions medieval high ceilings, columns, and red tapestries. He hears the distant, muffled voice of the teacher in the classroom behind him, still continuing with the lecture. A door creaks somewhere in his mind. He hesitates a moment, but moves to speak again. “Sakamoto-kun, I feel like I’m going to be swallowed by this school.” 

It is Ryuji’s turn to look confused. His voice is questioning when he responds, “Strange words coming from the guy who shoved it up Kamoshida’s ass and saved my life.” He scratches the back of his head. “If the castle’s gonna swallow ya, Kamoshida’s gonna regret it in seconds.” 

“That’s…” _Not what I meant_ , Akira begins, but his voice trails off. Once again, he has to admit this new guy has a point. There’s something in him that doesn’t like to just sit around and watch another person suffer injustice. Something he never knew he had until a year ago. Perhaps he’s full of other surprises, as well. 

Ryuji cuts through his thoughts. “Don’t forget, we’re meeting up again after school. I gotta see what that bastard Kamoshida’s doing to those kids, and then I’ll beat his ass.” His voice is firm, aggressive, and so _sure_ of itself, Akira almost wants to commit it to memory.

He looks over at Ryuji, who is making a fist at his side and staring at the ground with an indignant frown. While he doesn’t know too much about him yet, Akira has no doubts that he is a good guy, and he is glad it was Ryuji that followed him to the other world. 

“Kurusu-kun,” a sharp, cold voice interrupts, and the hairs on Akira’s neck stand up as he is faced with his teacher. “What are you staring at? Come back inside.” She pushes the door open and retreats while Akira sneaks one last glance at a snickering Ryuji before sticking his tongue out at him and slipping inside the classroom.


	2. Walking Him Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the delay! so many mental blocks and changes in what i originally had planned. enjoy!

There is always a murkiness, a miasma that almost purposely slows down every limb he moves as he leaves the Metaverse, but this doesn’t deter Akira as he pushes through out of the portal to the nighttime streets around Shujin. A few feet away, a dim lamp post provides minimal light, the perfect environment for their stealthy return. Behind him, Ryuji, Morgana, and Ann also make it through, their previous thief outfits restored to school uniforms. 

Akira motions for them to move away from the school to avoid attention, so they land at the nearby diner. With few objections, Ann officially joins them in their hunt for Kamoshida’s heart. Akira turns the straw in his drink, watching the other three talk excitedly amongst themselves. He feels… whole. The humbling silence of his temporary attic room does not compare.

Soon after a few more explanations and promises of future meetings, Ann heads home, but not before Morgana offers to walk her back. He gloats at the two other boys before the door falls shut with the sound of a small ‘ding’ coming from the bell. Ryuji scoffs and swipes at his soda, taking another gulp and heavily setting it down. “Freakin’ cat,” he spits. 

Akira smiles at Ryuji’s pettiness and rests his elbow on the table. “Let him enjoy the night.” He watches Ryuji turn his eyes back to him and relax. 

With a quirk of his lips, he adds, “It’s much nicer n’ quieter when I’m just hangin’ with you, anyway.” He takes another sip of soda before leaning back into the booth. Akira can’t help but look away when he says this, feeling his neck grow a little warm at the suggestion of the two spending time with each other. A few peaceful moments go by before they decide to leave the diner and walk home together.

Ryuji’s hands burrow comfortably inside his pant pockets while Akira holds up his school bag over his shoulder. The streets are less busy at this time of night, and the two are able to enjoy the views of the surrounding city. Eventually, the sound of Ryuji’s voice takes up the comfortable silence.

“So,” he starts, clearly attempting to keep his tone casual. “How do you feel, about what happened today? Takamaki?”

Akira looks away from Ryuji and far into the path ahead of them. “After today, I think Takamaki-san belongs with us,” he starts, assuredly. He recalls the first time they met, her resigned face as she stepped into that man’s car. Flash forward to just hours ago, Ann chained to the wall as Kamoshida proudly declared his debauchery. “I was terrified back there. I thought for sure I was going to watch her die. But,” he pauses and looks at Ryuji again. “I have a feeling Takamaki-san is a lot stronger than people give her credit for.” 

He smiles confidently at Ryuji, who in return looks relieved by Akira’s response. He starts to hum and walk again, pushing his hands back into his pockets. Akira follows suit with a smile peeking through.

He finally dares to ask Ryuji a question hanging on his mind since earlier. “What about you, Ryuji? Before, you didn’t want Takamaki-san involved at all. Now you’re willing to accept her?” he all but sings. 

The blonde goes wide-eyed. “W-Well, I mean at first I kinda just felt like it was my own responsibility to take care of Kamoshida. I didn’t want to get anyone involved, except you. I thought it was our own little thing.” He shrugs and keeps his eyes on a crack in the ground. “But what happened today changed my mind. Takamaki has business with him too. She’s with us on this.” 

Akira smile grows wider when he hears this. True, he held some worries about it getting out of control, but having Ann has already proved beneficial. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

Ryuji brings his arm out to pat Akira on the shoulder. “Thanks for hearin’ me out.” His typical toothy smirk is replaced for something more gentle, more personal, and it makes Akira’s heart dance in his chest. “That’s not all, though. I forgot about it for a while, but she did me a huge favor a long time ago. You’re kind of on the dot about Takamaki. In middle school, she was bullied a lot ‘cause she was a foreigner. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and all. She didn’t have a lot of friends.”

“Blonde hair makes you look like a delinquent,” Akira points out. 

“Yeah,” he laughs. “Even then, she didn’t ever flinch. That girl was strong as hell. I never talked to her. That’s the thing--she didn’t have to do me that favor. I thought she must’ve had a huge heart.” 

Both boys stop at the small intersection in Yongenjaya that leads to Leblanc, and Akira’s home. Akira looks at Ryuji one last time. “Did you tell me this story because you wanted to make sure I really trusted Takamaki-san?” 

Like a deer caught in headlights, Ryuji’s eyes pop out, and he falls back a little. “Maybe that’s part of it, yeah.” 

The shorter boy’s ears and cheeks turn bright red, and Akira can’t help but feel a little sour that it wasn’t because of him. “Are you interested in her?” he questions, only half-jokingly. 

In a flurry, the blonde makes mock attempts to punch Akira, who blocks them with his hands while in a fit of laughter. “No way! Just because half the dudes at Shujin want to bang her doesn’t mean _I_ want to. Ugh, now I can’t stop thinking about that screwed up version of her in Kamoshida’s palace. We need to take that pervy bastard down.” Ryuji shivers, swatting at Akira one last time.

Satisfied, Akira stops laughing and says one final goodbye to a grumbling Ryuji. He watches as the other boy’s back retreats into the dark streets before finally turning around and heading to Cafe Leblanc. His steps feel a little lighter than usual.


	3. Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying: failed.   
> Bond: increased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo everyone! sorry to have not updated these past few months, but i am on break and free!!  
> would like to thank everyone who's been giving kudos and bookmarking this fic. means a lot ^^
> 
> self-plug here, follow me on twitter @quwrf !! 
> 
> i hope your year ends well! enjoy!

“Psst, hey, Akira… Akira,” Ryuji’s hushed voice and hot breath tickle said boy’s ear and just barely down his neck, causing his shoulder to flinch upward defensively. “Number four is the formula for velocity, right?” Akira feels the fingers Ryuji is using to whisper graze his ear, and it takes him a moment to process the question.

Across the table, Ann scrunches her brows and her lips make a straight line. He returns her glare with a smile that insists whatever Ryuji does isn’t his fault. He looks down at the review sheet in front of him.

His voice barely above a low mumble, Akira answers, “No, that’s acceleration.” 

Ryuji falls back into his seat, dismayed. “Aw, but I did all the problems solving for velocity!” he cries out, breaking the near silence that had finally given Leblanc some peace. Makoto, who had been sitting at the bar with Yusuke, turns to look over her shoulder.

Ann, on her final straw, squeezes the pencil she has been using and abruptly stands. “Dang it, Ryuji, this is supposed to be a practice quiz and you’re just asking Akira for all the answers again like usual!” 

She hangs over the table to glare even harder at Ryuji, who also stands up in retaliation. “He’s not even in the same class as me!” 

“Yeah, Ryuji won’t have anyone to rely on during the actual exams!” Morgana pipes in from Ann’s side of the booth. Ryuji tries to throw an insult back at the cat before someone else interrupts.

This time Makoto stands up and walks over to them. She crosses her arms and says, “I had you three do this practice test to gauge your testing abilities. Ryuji-kun, our exams start tomorrow.” 

Ryuji falls back into the seat and tosses his hands behind his head. “Yeah, I know, but nothing’s stickin’ in my head. Who cares about all these formulas anyway?” He picks the paper up and lets it uselessly slip from his fingers. 

Makoto touches the bridge of her nose and then looks at Akira. “By the way, acceleration wasn’t the right answer, either.” Akira hangs his head and loses the grip on his pencil. Ann slaps two hands to her face, exclaiming that she solved them the same way he had.

Holding a cup of coffee, Yusuke says, “I told you, Niijima-san, these three are helpless. Although,” he directs his eyes to Akira and chides, “I would have expected you to be more studious.” 

Ryuji moves almost defensively in front of him. “Hey now, just ‘cause Akira wears glasses doesn’t mean… you don’t even have finals, what’s with you acting all up on your high horse?” He points a finger at Yusuke.

“Ryuji, there’s no need to be aggressive. Let’s just take a break and come back to it later. I’m sure you guys aren’t helpless.” Makoto confidently says with a waving gesture. Ann leans all the way back in the booth to where she is lying down with a not-quite-satisfied sigh. Yusuke excuses himself to the restroom, and Makoto looks to refill her own cup of coffee.

Still staring after Yusuke, Ryuji slings an arm around Akira’s neck, slightly pushing him down as he finally turns his head around and knocks their foreheads together like some kind of huddle. His typical toothy grin makes its appearance on the stage, and Akira focuses in on the plan hatching in those familiar brown eyes.

“Hey,” Ryuji finally starts, his eyes settled on taking action, “how about we ditch cram class for a bit?” 

There is not a sound from Akira, but rather movement. He takes Ryuji’s far shoulder in a show of alliance, and the two slip out of the booth together. With Makoto’s eyes in the kitchen, they take several of the longest strides humanly possible. The creak of the door opening and closing is just barely enough to stir Ann from dozing off, but the two are out before she can see.

Morgana, purring against one of the leather booths facing the door, watches them go without a word.

Ryuji and Akira bask in the freedom from their school blazers, their arms swinging high into the sky while they leap from one sidewalk crack to the next, as if pushed along by a draft. The narrow streets of Yongen-jaya only provide more excitement to their obstacle course. Every vein pumps blood, every muscle soaks up the cold, cold oxygen. The rest of the world is at their mercy.

Finally, they collapse into a pile of sweat on a small patch of grass that hasn’t seen some water in a while. It scratches their skin beneath the fabric of their shirts, but the two boys continue to sit facing the obscured sky.

“Can’t see much but buildings here,” Akira observes with a playful bitterness in his delivery. Ryuji laughs, but punches his shoulder. 

“Guess you had it _real_ nice over in your hometown, eh?” He teases, sitting up and leaning over Akira with a half-smile on his face.

Akira pulls a hand under his head and looks straight into Ryuji’s eyes, wanting to play along and retort. The shadow of the building completely envelops them both, but Akira can still see Ryuji’s sun tan, the crinkles near his mouth, the sparkle in his eyes. 

Suddenly, Ryuji brings up his hand to Akira’s head, and his mouth crinkles recede. “You’ve got a piece of weed in your hair,” he lets Akira know, carefully picking it out and then swiping away anything else in his hair. “No wonder it got lodged in there. Your hair’s pretty curly,” he comments as if impressed by this fact.

“Ah…” Akira opens up his lips a crack, but silence.

Their breathing is so subtle.

Then, very quietly, Akira says, “Ryuji, I think I just realized what formula it was.” 

Ryuji’s face contorts into shock, and he tumbles over Akira, crushing him. This quickly erupts into a full-on wrestling match. “Damn you, Kurusu, I really didn’t want to think about math right now!” His voice scratches over Akira’s ears.

After their little match, they lift each other up off the grass and wipe off the dirt. 

“Maybe we got a little carried away. Niijima’s probably pissed!” 

Akira notes the sky’s color slowly changing from a bright blue to a darker orange. “I’d better get back anyway before Sojiro-san finds out I left.” 

The two of them walk back home stretching out the store muscles and wrestling pain, finding Leblanc still occupied by their friends, only this time seated together at the booth. When Akira opens the door, he makes eye contact with Yusuke, who stands a little as the pair walk in.

Makoto and Ann also turn around, both frowning at the two boys. Morgana hangs over the cushion, smirking when Ann starts, “ _There you two are._ I can’t believe you left without saying anything!”

“I went ahead and tutored Ann by herself,” Makoto adds, and as she says this, Ann cringes and stares dismally at the papers in front of her. Judging from this, Akira believed the solo session had not been as fruitful for the poor girl.

Ryuji scoffs and sits at the bar across from their booth. “Whatever, I’m done with studying today. I’ll just get the same grade I always get!” 

“Acceptance,” Yusuke sidelines. 

Makoto starts to clean up. “I guess I’ll leave, then. I have better uses of my time.” 

Hearing this, Akira’s neck prickles, as if Sojiro were standing behind him making a disapproving grunt, and he tries to hold his hand out to stop Makoto. He looks back at Ryuji with a nervous smile. “Maybe we should just try and finish studying, Ryuji."

"Why should we?"

Morgana suddenly leaps onto Akira's shoulder, facing Ryuji. "Because a Phantom Thief can't have an F in math!"


End file.
